Spin the Bottle
by xXxMassaroxXx
Summary: [Oneshot]During a game of Spin the Bottle, Gary and Misty surprisingly want to kiss... each other? But will they even get to kiss? Egoshipping GaryMisty


Authors Note: Yeah, so this fanfic is rubbish. It was written in twenty minutes, when I had some free time. Anyways, R&R, I'll be updating new fics after the 15th of June, that's when my exams finish, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Mistys POV

"Your turn May!" announced Brock.

May reached into the middle of the circle and spun the bottle, allowing it to spin until it slowed down and landed on Drew. She blushed as we all cheered and leaned in to kiss Drew.

Ugh, Spin the Bottle. Worst game ever. All it does is force teenagers to kiss, even when they don't want to!

As May kissed Drew, I took a look around the circle. Ash, looking bored as ever, he's just not mature enough for girls yet! Brock eagerly awaiting his turn to spin the bottle. Tracey half paying attention, half drawing in that sketch book. Melody lying on her stomach, chin propped up on her hands, daydreaming. Rudy chatting to Dawn who was sitting beside him. Harley playing with that awful hat. Drew and May kissing. Then... Gary Oak. Hard to believe him and Ash used to hate each other! When I first started travelling with Ash, them two hated each other, now they're the best of friends. Gary used to slag me, he has this strange theory that I'm in love with Ash, yeah right! Ash is my best friend, that and nothing else.

Somehow, when Ash, Brock, Tracey and I were making our way through the forest, we ran into May, Drew and Harley. Then Melody, Rudy and Dawn who had been travelling together. A storm had begun and we agreed to set up all our tents together. Yeah, that plan failed miserably. After twenty minutes of trying to pitch the tents, we were soaked. Luckily Gary came along, and after breaking his heart laughing at the sight of the ten of us trying to pitch tents, offered to let us use his ten-man tent for the duration of the storm.

The tent was finally put up, and the eleven of us trooped into the huge tent, grateful that Gary was rich enough to afford the tent _and _supplies. We wondered about what to do, and of course, Brock mentioned Spin the Bottle. We were bored, had nothing else to do, and though, why not?

Watching all your friends kissing can get kinda boring after a while. So, I resorted to talking to... Gary, of all people.

I'd never really looked at him before. Well, obviously, I'd looked at him, but not closely. Dare I say it, he was actually kinda... cute. Oh God... I just admitted Gary Oak was cute. But he was. No wonder all those cheerleaders loved him, those brown eyes and the messy brown hair would make any girl weak at the knees. I'd already said that I wasn't taking part in the game, but I decided, if it landed on Gary, I might just play...

Garys POV

You shoulda seen those idiots trying to connect four tents, it was comical! Good thing I came along with my tent, or everyone woulda been drowned. Of course, once we were inside the tent, Brock announced we were playing Spin the Bottle, typical. I said I wasn't playing, and so did Misty. Haha, she's so in love with Ash. You can so tell, the way she looks at him. I accused her of it before, and she got mad and said they were "just friends". They share a tent together, for Gods sake!

As everyone else played Spin the Bottle, I started talking to Misty, as she was the only other one not playing.

"So...um... how's the gym back in Cerulean?"

"Uh, it's good, thanks."

"And how's your sisters?" I asked.

"They're fine."

I laughed.

"God Misty, don't be so talkative."

"Sorry... I got a lot on my mind... How's your journey going?"

"It's all going good... Gets kinda boring on your own though."

"Ha, I'm sure it does... So how come you're not joining in with the whole Spin the Bottle thing?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not really a fan of the whole kissing thing..."

"I know why you're not playing. It's 'cos Ash isn't playing , isn't it? You loooove him!"

"Haha stop being such a child Gary! I don't like Ash! Why aren't you playing?"

"Already have eight girlfriends on the go," I smirked, which resulted in Misty slapping me on the arm.

"You're so egotistic! Seriously though, why aren't you playing?"

"Just don't wanna, I guess..."

To be honest, the only reason I wasn't playing was because I didn't exactly like any of the girls that _were_ playing. May was nice and all, but she was with Drew, so she was outta the picture. Dawn was okay, but she kinda freaked me out a little... And Melody? Well, she was just a bitch! I wish she'd just go back to that island...

And Misty wasn't playing. She was the only decent girl there. I don't usually go for redheads, but it suited her. I remember years ago, when I first started travelling, I got so jealous of Ash because he got to travel with Misty. I had such a crush on her back then. But then again, I was ten at the time. I have no romantic feelings for Misty anymore... At least, I don't think so...

Misty POV

After half an hour of Spin the Bottle, I was bored out of my mind. I had run out of topics to talk about with Gary, and besides, I kept getting distracted, I realised Gary wasn't just cute, he was hot! I didn't know what had come over me, I mean, I couldn't actually _like_ Gary, could I?!

The boredom got too much and eventually, I asked could we play something else.

"Sure Misty..." said Brock, "But can we just spin the bottle one more time?"

"Once more," I agreed.

"And you and Gary have to play the last round with us!"

We both groaned, but agreed to play, as it was the last round.

I reahced in and spun the bottle and everyone watched as it slowed down and landed on Gary. The "aww"s started up and I felt myself going dark red with the embarassment. Gary smirked, leaned in towards me and I just thought to myself, "Oh God, oh God, oh God..."

Garys POV

I was relieved when Misty suggested that we stop playing Spin the Bottle, I was about to die of boredom. We were forced to play the last round and I watched as Misty leaned into the middle of the circle and spun the bottle. I was hoping it would land on Ash: it'd give me something to tease the both of them about. But instead, it landed on...me.

You shoulda seen Mistys face, it was almost as red as her hair! Surprisingly, I didn't mind the fact that it had landed on me. I decided to put her out of her embarassment and smirked as I leaned in towards her, and kissed her.

Mistys POV

I never ever thought I'd end up kissing Gary Oak. Never. I thought he would have refused to kiss me and walked out of the tent, so imagine my surprise when he leaned in and kissed me square on the lips. All the other couples had kissed for a maximum of ten seconds, but after ten seconds, I found Gary moving in closer, kissing me deeper. I kissed him back, and when May started calling me, telling us it was time to change the game, Gary pulled away, grabbed me by the hands and pulled me outside the tent, where it was still pouring rain.

"Gary! It's raining! What the hell do you thi-"

I was cut off my Garys lips on mine again, as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. Despite the rain falling around us, I forgot everything and concentrated on Gary.

Spin the Bottle actually isn't that bad...


End file.
